


Clipped Wings

by blackrose_17



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo Stories [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Depressed Tim Drake, M/M, Protective Bart Allen, Protective Cassie Sandsmark, Protective Kon-El | Conner Kent, Suicidal Tim Drake, Suicide Attempt, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Standing on the edge of the roof of Wayne Enterprise Timothy Drake-Wayne closed his eyes as he felt the wind ruffling through his hair and with his eyes closed he took that final step off of the edge of the roof and with a smile on his face and his arms spread out he let himself fall.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Cassie Sandsmark, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Hints of Conner Kent/Tim Drake, Jason Todd & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950631
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	Clipped Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my h/c bingo card prompt falling. This idea came out of nowhere and I might add another chapter that has Tim talking to the Batfamily.

Standing on the edge of the roof of Wayne Enterprise Timothy Drake-Wayne closed his eyes as he felt the wind ruffling through his hair and with his eyes closed he took that final step off of the edge of the roof and with a smile on his face and his arms spread out he let himself fall.

_"TIMMY!"_

A body caught Tim in mid-fall and he - against his wishes - found himself tucked against a familiar body. Tim wanted to struggle, he wanted to shove, push and hit the person that was holding him but he didn't. While he wanted to end his life he didn't want anyone else to be put in danger.

It wasn't long until he found himself on the nearby rooftop with Nightwing still holding onto him and Tim was torn part of him wanted to sink into his hold and just let him hold onto him. It had been so long since Dick hugged him while the other hurt part of him wanted to pull away from Dick and yell at him not to touch him.

Ripping off his Nightwing mask Dick stared at his little brother, he could still felt his heart pounding in his ears he had been so sure that he wouldn't be fast enough to catch Tim. It was just like the fight with Ra watching Tim's body fall out of the window only this time it was Tim himself who took that step and allowed himself to fall.

"Timmy, talk to me." Dick couldn't lose Tim, not when they haven't fixed the broken bond between the two of them. "Are you okay? What was all of that?"

Blanked eyes stared back at Dick as Tim asked a question that broke the older man's heart "Why do you care?"

"Tim of course I care!" Dick refused to believe that their relationship was so fractured that Tim wouldn't think he would care if he tried to kill himself or not.

There wasn't a hint of emotion in Tim's voice or on his face as he reminded Dick, "You didn't when Damian tried to kill me, you told me that I was an adult and I couldn't let him get to me. But tell me Dick how long did you think I could last under the attempts to murder me as well as the verbal and emotional abuse?"

Tim was broken, and his so-called family had done it. "The only one who truly cares about me is Cass. At one time I would have included Alfred, he stayed silent when Damian attacked me. I thought I had found my home, a place where I belong but I was only fooling myself. The manor isn't my home and you aren't my family. I already had one unloving family I don't need another." 

Dick didn't know what to say but he knew he was close to losing Tim, "No baby bird you are wrong. The manor is your home and we are your family. We love you." He refused to believe that things had gotten so bad between them that Tim would try to kill himself.

There were tears in his eyes as Tim shook his head, "No you don't. If you did you would see how much pain I was in. That every cruel word was slowly killing me, chipping away at me until I was nothing but a broken soul. I am already dead inside."

"TIMMY!" A blur appeared out of nowhere and attached itself to Tim's side.

Tim blinked as he found himself staring into a pair of brown eyes. "Bart?"

"Tim! Thank god you are safe!" Dropping from the sky Conner gathered both Bart and Tim up in a hug clinging to Tim just as much as Bart was.

"Timothy Drake-Wayne don't you dare scare me like that again," Cassie growled as she appeared and joined the group hug.

Tim could taste his tears on his lower lip as he clung to his best friends. His family.

Breaking away from the hug Cassie marched up to Dick, every inch the leader of the Titians she is. "We will be taking Tim back to San Francisco with us and you will not contact him when and only when he wishes to talk to you he will do so. He needs to heal and he can't do that in Gotham."

Dick wanted to argue, but a strong hand landing on his shoulder had him turning his head to see that Jason in his Red Hood gear had joined them, "They are right Dickie Tim needs to go with them, or next time we might be too late to save him." Jason knows that he hadn't been the best person to Tim and he once he was free from the Pit Rage as well as Talia's influence he realized that he had no reason to hate Tim.

Dry mouth Dick could only watch as Conner picked Tim up bridal style, where Tim looked completely at home with and with a nod to Bart and Cassie he took to the air and it hurt that not once did Tim turn to look back at them.

Giving them a glare that looked wrong on Bart's face he was gone in a flash while Cassie gave them a look of pity mixed with protectiveness in her eyes. "If Tim is okay with it I will give Cass updates that if she can choose if she wants to share them with you or not. Fix this, make sure that the others understand that Tim is not a toy or tool to be discarded when no longer needed."

Jason and Dick could only watch as Cassie took to the sky. "How did I fail so badly?" Dick asked in a broken tone.

"It wasn't just you Dick, we all let Tim down and it is up to us to fix it and show Tim we love him, and he is a part of our family. In the end, though it will be up to him if he forgives us or not and if he wishes to return." Jason hoped that their baby bird would return to them until then they needed to work on fixing their family.


End file.
